


Blue Leaflets Lie Sometimes

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Antisocial Personality Disorder, Anxiety, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders has DID, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Bipolar Disorder, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders has Impostor Syndrome, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders has anxiety, Disability, Dissociation, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Group Therapy, How Do I Tag, I don't get it, Insecure Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Kinda, Logic | Logan Sanders has Antisocial Personality Disorder, Logic | Logan Sanders is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders has Bipolar disorder, Therapy, Trans Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Trans Male Morality | Patton Sanders, definitely, seriously, sorta?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He looked down at the dark blue leaflet. It seemed to be advertising some sort of therapy, except... it was an apartment? Was this some sort of social experiment?It seemed just like a sanatorium- not that he would know what a sanatorium was- but with more freedom and less group therapy. God, this was just what he needed.That night, he sent them an email.All he had to do was wait.He had no idea what he was signing up to.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 99





	1. The leaflet

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was floating around my mind for a while, so I decided to bring it to life.  
> TW: I don't believe there are any Triggers? Please let me know if there are!

I would love to start off this story saying that it was a happy, normal day, and the sun shone down on everyone’s faces, but I can’t. I’m sorry, but it’s raining.

_??? - 10:18AM - ???_

The rain poured down heavily onto the windows of the coffee shop. It sounded like a million hoses were aimed at the window, as the storm outside continued raging. The only person who was inside, spare for the server, looked longingly out the window. He sighed, a long breath escaping his mouth. If only it was sunny…

“Listen hun, you gotta text him if you miss him that much.” A voice groaned from behind him. It was the coffee server and his friend, Remy. “I’m gettin’ tired of you looking longingly out of every window you see.”

“I don’t miss him. We’re over!” He objected, but it was too late, Remy already hated him, he was turning to walk out the door, this is it, he was-

“Ro. Roman, you better not be spiraling again.”

Roman blinked. Oh. “No, I wasn’t!”

“Mhmm…” Remy leaned on his hand, looking at him from the counter. His face brightened momentarily as he seemed to remember something, before fishing into his pocket and walking over to the young man drinking his coffee. _He shouldn’t be drinking that stuff anyway, it heightens his anxiety,_ Remy thought to himself. The coffee server arrived at the small circular table and sank his hand deeper into his pockets as Roman looked up at him expectantly, curiosity lining his features.

“How deep _are_ your pockets?”

“One second…” Remy mumbled, finally seeming to have found what he was looking for and bringing it out with a proud look on his face. “Aha!” The coffee server grinned and showed him what it was. It was.. a leaflet? It had a dark blue border and white squares scattered inside it with information. At first glance it seemed like an apartment for sale, but at a second look it seemed to be some sort of social experiment? One of the many information boxes said it all; ‘ **Anyone who has been diagnosed with a mental illness can accept this offer!** ’ After rereading it over, it seemed to make a little more sense- it was like a sanatorium, but with more freedom and less group therapy sessions. “Don’t try and deny the offer, hun. You’ve been looking for an apartment for a while now and you can get over him with other men!”

“…. I’ll look into it.” Roman grumbled. Remy was right, he couldn’t deny the offer. Ever since he’s gotten out of the hospital he’s been looking for a new place to live, and this might work out, in more ways than one.

_??? - 1:03PM - ???_

His hood was pulled all the way up as the rain showered down on him, turning his grey hoodie darker than ever. A scowl remained on his face as he passed a small coffee shop. His purple pumps splashed in the cold puddles. Ugh, never mind cold, it was freezing. He regretted wearing his ripped jeans in the hopes that it wouldn’t rain. He had looked at the weather forecast, what was he thinking?

_“Virgil, don’t beat yourself up about it, okay? Remember it wasn’t entirely your choice anyway.”_

Right, right. The emo kept his head lowered, trying not to let his eyeshadow drip down his face more than it already was as he speed-walked back to his house.

Well, it wasn’t going to be his anymore, was it?

He was finally moving away from the bad memories. In fact, he was moving in with people like him- well, maybe not exactly like him, but similar nonetheless.

Virgil’s fingers felt around in his pocket and closed around the leaflet once more, blinking in quick succession. He had to ground himself. There was someone else there.

His other hand grabbed his earphones as he untied them from wrapping around his phone- he certainly hadn’t done that, looking at how neat it was wrapped. He placed them in his ears and scrolled through Spotify before landing on his playlist- god, Jan and Ree still had their playlists on here, didn’t they? Long time, no see, huh?

Okay, he had called them both only an hour ago to tell them he would be moving out. They offered to help pack, of course, but ~~Andy~~ his anxiety took over as he reassured them it would be okay.

Panic! At The Disco began playing in his earphones as he boarded the bus, what his therapist had told him ringing through his head.

_“Not everyone is a perfect fusion. You may not be, but it all works out in the end, doesn’t it?”_

_??? - 3:43PM - ???_

He was in a good mood.

Correction: he was having a good mood.

He was in such a good mood that he had already packed all his belongings; all his stuffed animals, all his clothes, and blankets, and posters… _everything!!_ The boxes… weren’t really organized, simply being labelled ‘good’ and ‘boring’. Well, that’s Patton for you.

He had signed up for the apartment and had been paired with three other people- males, he supposed, considering that the leaflet said he was being paired with people of the same gender. Gender, not sex. A good thing too, or else he wouldn’t have signed up- or would at least be put in an incorrect room.

He looked at all the boxes in front of him. _This is so exciting! I’m moving!_ He thought excitedly, jumping and rocking slightly on his heels.

He wondered what kind of people he would meet. Would they be nice? Accepting? Oh, maybe one of them would have a pet! MAYBE IT WAS A CAT!

Okay, Patton, calm down. It was exciting, definitely! You still need to put all the boxes onto the moving truck though, remember?

_??? - 6:32PM - ???_

The apartment he had looked into was nice. He had investigated, exploring the room first. The kitchen was the first room- could you call it a room? The only thing separating it from the rest of the apartment was a breakfast bar that cornered the stove, fridge, microwave and other appliances into the top right of the small flat. There was a door on the left leading to the smallest bedroom, and along the wall were two other doors. Opposite these two doors was a fourth, leading into a separate bedroom. The lounge as in the middle with a red sofa and armchair facing the TV with a coffee table in front of them.

He walked over to the second smallest room, looking around before nodding. This was a suitable size. He placed down the boxes he had in hand (three) along the wall neatly, about to walk outside, before hearing the door open. He heard a shuffling and a door opened- the one next door (the second largest)- before it closed again and a thump of boxes echoed throughout the apartment. Hmm.

Logan considered saying hello and greeting the other person, but decided against it and instead walked outside back to his car, picking up the rest of his boxes and walking upstairs once more, noticing that the other person did not have a car and had simply piled their boxes up next to the door.


	2. The meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All four meet and discuss apartment rules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: a weak curse word  
> That's it, I think. Tell me if there's anything else!

_Roman - 3:45AM - the apartment_

He couldn’t sleep. Roman had tried, but his thoughts were too loud and his anxiety just kept growing. Too scared to stay in bed and watch the hours tick by, he decided to stand up and do something about it. He was sure he had put his anxiety medication in the cupboard, so he stood up and crept outside, being as quiet as he could.

When he shut the door, he turned to face the kitchen…

Only to find two faces looking back at him.

“Salutations.” The first one greeted him, nodding in his direction and taking a sip of whatever substance was in the mug. It looked like coffee, but, from where Roman was standing, smelt rather chocolatey. Was he drinking hot chocolate? He wore a navy blue pajama shirt with the NASA logo and black pajama bottoms.

The other person lazily saluted him from where he was sitting. He wore a purple vest top and black knee-length shorts. “Yo,” he mumbled. The person was… sat on… the… counter…? Whatever. He shook that thought off and greeted them, putting on a smile.

“Hello! I am Roman! You?”

“No need to put on a smile. We’re all messed up.” The counter-person grumbled, before sitting up a bit straighter. “Virgil. He/him pronouns… usually.” He added the last part quietly, as if it was not meant to be heard.

“Oh? Do you have a preference as to when you change? Any pronoun bracelets or badges?” asked the glasses-wearing male in front of him. The gloomy one- Virgil- shrugged in response. “Hm. I see. Well, I am Logan.”

“Nice to meet you bo-“ Roman began before he was promptly cut off.

“Why are you up so late?” Asked the nerdier looking one.

…Roman shouldn’t say that, should he? Crap.

“Ummm…”

Virgil put his hand up as if offering to speak. “He was overworking. I didn’t try to sleep. What about you, Princey?”

“…Princey?” the ‘Prince’ in question had a confused look on his face.

“You’re wearing Prince pajamas.” The emo smirked, before Roman could try and guess. “So, what about you, _Princey_?”

“I couldn’t sleep, so I was getting my meds.” Roman grumbled, but Virgil only nodded, acting as if that was the norm- which, he supposed, it was.

“What kind of meds? There are three bottles. One of ‘em’s mine, so I’m guessing the other two belong to you and the fourth mystery roommate?”

“I… I suppose so. Doesn’t Logan need any?”

“No. Unfortunately, I cannot be healed with medication.”

“Huh.”

Just then, another voice came from behind them.

“Heya kiddos! What’re you talking about?”

_Virgil - 3:53AM - apartment_

Someone appeared in the doorway behind the unsuspecting Roman. Virgil looked up lazily, intrigued and curious at the cheerful voice that spoke.

Roman jumped, looking behind him, as Logan simply raised an eyebrow. The voice was cheerful, but it didn’t sound like forced or insincere happiness; instead, it sounded joyous in an almost naïve way.

As if he was a villain emerging from the shadows, the cheery male stepped out and waved. He wore a cyan top with a grey heart on it and the same shade of grey for his pajama bottoms. Well, Virgil supposed he couldn’t be referred to as a villain if that cheery face had anything to do with it.

“Greetings. May I enquire as to who you are?” Logan spoke up first.

“Oh, I’m Patton!” The cyan man- Patton- cheered. “Who are you guys?” He added, grinning and swinging his arms from side to side. Virgil had only just noticed, but something about his gaze seemed…. off. What was it? It seemed unfocused, and…. maybe he just needed glasses. Yeah, that… that was probably it...

_"This is dangerous! Run!"_

_"Shut.... shut.... up..."_

_??? - 3:54AM - apartment_

_‘That’s it.’_

_‘Okay.’_

_‘You’re in control now.’_

_‘They’re safe.’_

_Logan - 3:54AM - apartment_

“Hello, Patton. I am Logan, and this is Virgil,” he gestured to the emo, “and Roman,” he motioned towards the prince-like person before him. “I suppose now we are all awake, we should do an activity together?”

“What?” Roman asked, confused. “No! No, I’m- I’m okay.” Strange. Why was he so desperate to not?

“Same.” Virgil held his hand up.

“Awwww, why not?” Asked Patton. “Hey! I know! We should make a list of rules for the apartment!”

Roman and Virgil shared a glance, before Virgil shrugged, looking back at the excitable man standing by his room door. “Fine. Whatever.”

“Okay.” Roman grumbled. Why was he following the lead of Virgil? Speaking of Virgil, all of a sudden he gave off… what would his brother call it? Mature ‘vibes’, not his usual laziness (from what he had seen of him, anyway).

“Great! Yay!” Patton cheered, running up to them and pulling out a sheet of paper from his pocket. Huh. It didn’t seem like there was anything in there previously. Maybe Logan just wasn’t paying attention. “Here, you can write!” Patton looked up, fishing a pen out of his pocket and handing it to Roman.

“Why are you giving me this?” Roman looked down at the pen in his hands, as If it was illegal to hold a marker.

“Well, your writing looks really fancy and cursive, so I thought that you could write for us! Plus I’m not wearing my glasses right now, so…” Patton shrugged. “So, does anyone feel comfortable with talking about their... disorder?” he looked uncomfortable saying the word.

“Could there be a rule for that? We could write it down and if we’re ever acting odd or feel comfortable with telling others we could look at the paper?” offered Virgil, pointing his finger and bringing it halfway through the air to the same height as the top of his head.

“That’s actually quite a good idea!” Patton cheered, and Logan had to agree.

“Indeed. Well done, Virgil.” The emo blinked owlishly at his name, before nodding as if he remembered something, and that was that.

_Patton - 4:02AM - apartment_

This was going great! Everyone had agreed on some rules, and Roman had written it down when they were agreed on. He acted weirdly to compliments regarding it, but apart from that things were all going smoothly.

At some point Patton had gone off to find his glasses, and when he had come back the rules were waiting for him to agree on. He had also packed a frame and had quickly placed the rule sheet in it before he placed it neatly on the kitchen table- Patton was going to hang it up at some point, when he got nails and a drill.

This was going to be so fun! Everyone was being so accepting and there were no arguments, which was great! In fact, Logan had even offered to drill the frame up for Patton, but Roman had quickly assured them that there was no need to do so.

“Now that that’s done... can we all go to sleep now?” Patton yawned, eyes squeezed shut before he blinked them back open.

“Yeah, I still need to...” Roman reached out and opened the medicine cupboard, before taking out a bottle of pills and downing one, grabbing a glass of water beforehand. “Okay.” The ‘Prince’ nodded and walked back to his room, looking back and nodding at everyone before entering his room.

“I’ll go too. You two?” Logan looked at Patton and Virgil, who both nodded in response. Virgil hopped off the counter and made his way to his doorway, Patton skipped over to his open door and walked back inside and Logan walked to his own room and opened the door, walking inside.

Only then, after everyone was out of the kitchen, did Virgil walk inside his own room.

> ** Apartment Rules **
> 
> Don’t decorate the shared area of the apartment without permission from the others
> 
> Don’t try and pry into other people’s home lives
> 
> Don’t withhold medication from the others
> 
> Don’t judge anyone for their ~~disorder~~ quirks
> 
> Tell someone if you’re about to do something drastic- talk to us!
> 
> Be kind!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos or comment if you enjoyed or have any questions!


	3. The morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton goes to therapy, Virgil heads off to work, I write Roman Angst and Logan helps Princey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Selective mutism, an anxiety attack, medication, alcohol abuse, implied child abuse  
> Do I need to tag anything else? Please let me know!

_Patton - 7:45AM - Patton’s room_

He blinked awake.

Patton felt... okay. Not the worst, but not the best either. He could deal with this. He was feeling average.

The cyan bedsheets were pulled off as he blindly felt for his glasses. Putting them on his face, he stood up and quickly got changed, after flipping the light switch. He was wearing his light blue top and- for once- denim trousers, leaving his cardigan handing on the back of his door and khakis in a neat pile on his dresser.

Ha, “neat”. As if he could possibly make something neat. It was a messy pile, but... organized, I suppose.

Patton opened the door to see a familiar face sat at the breakfast bar, already eating toast with a cup of coffee next to him.

“Heya Virgil!” he cheered, walking up to the counter and grabbing a bowl and the box of cereals he packed. Virgil waved, taking another bite of toast. “How are you? I’m okay! Feeling a bit average, y’know?” Patton looked at Virgil, who nodded. He was being oddly quiet. Maybe he was mute? A selective one, of course.

They ate breakfast in peaceful quiet, Patton every now and again speaking up as he ate his cereal (dry, may I add) and Virgil sipping his coffee, nodding in agreement every now and again as the radio blared.

There was a long pause, where Virgil seemed to zone out momentarily before Patton spoke up again. “Well, I’m heading off now! To my therapy session.” He added in explanation. “See you soon!”

“See ya’ Patt’n,” Virgil mumbled, the last piece of toast in his mouth.

Patton walked out. He couldn’t be the only one who went to therapy, right? He’ll ask the others when he gets back.

_Virgil - 7:56AM - the kitchen_

He watched Patton exit and sighed. He was in control now, so it was okay, I suppose.

He grabbed his coat and slung it on. Where to go was the question. His studio wasn’t open until 10, so... Maybe he could grab a coffee. Wait, no... She already drank one, didn’t she? As well as breakfast, and they packed earlier.

Might as well check though, right?

Virgil grabbed his bag and unzipped it, looking inside. It was a simple backpack, small enough to fit in a swimming locker. It was black with purple stitches, and inside there was his wallet, his medication and a few of his dress plans.

Great.

He groaned. For god’s sake. They both do everything.

Oh! He could go to the dress shop for inspiration. He hasn’t done that in a while.

Virgil grabbed his phone and his earphones, plugging them in and scrolling down to his playlist. It was simply labelled ‘Mine’, with a purple heart emoji added on. He didn’t add the heart. No, he wasn’t _soft_. Pshhh, as if. No, it was Remus when the mustached man wasn’t dating Janus and was constantly flirting with Virgil. Some ways were... stranger than others.

He put his earphones in and stepped outside, shutting the door and almost locking it. He shook his head and laughed quietly, turning and walking down the stairs. He had forgot he was sharing an apartment. Don’t ask him how, he was just stupid sometimes.

_Roman - 8:17AM - the apartment_

Roman walked into the room he and his roommates shared. He looked around, still in his prince pajamas.

...No one was there.

He had heard vague music, he could promise. It was loud but quiet, as if it was coming from earphones that were cranked up too loud. It was My Chemical Romance, from the sound of it. It was probably the emo. Oh, what was his name...?

Virgil? Yeah, Virgil.

...He shouldn’t call him emo, should he?

Then Virgil would hate Roman even more than he did already.

And of course he hated Roman, everyone hated Roman, it was only a matter of time before the others found out he was just an imposter and that he didn’t belong here and he was just worthless and useless and nothing and couldn’t even be used as a tool and was only here because he overreacted and Remy made him where was his meds where was he anyway need to stay standing what was that why was there a thump it’s too loud why was he on the floor can’t breathe can’t breathe can’tbreathecan’tbreathecan’tbre

_Logan - 8:18AM - Logan’s room_

Logan heard a thump outside.

His eyes darted up as he stepped away from studying his star chart.

Was it dad? Was he drunk again? Maybe-

No. No, shut up. He was in an apartment now. Away from him.

Logan opened the door slowly. What was going on outside? He knew that about half an hour ago Patton had left for therapy and the door had opened five minutes after that, which was either Virgil or Roman walking out. It hadn’t opened a third time, however, so unless the last person had left for work when Logan wasn’t awake (around 5:30AM) then the last person had fallen in the shared lounge.

Logan’s eyes scanned the ground and spotted a figure curled up on their side and breathing heavily. At a closer look, it seemed to be... Roman? The person wore what Roman had wore previously that night, anyway. A red top with black bottoms.

Slowly he made his way to the medication cupboard. Logan opened it and looked inside; antidepression pills in a bottle- he did not believe this was depression- and anxiety medication. That must be it. The glasses-wearing man grabbed that and closed the cupboard, turning around and filling up a glass.

He slowly walked towards Roman, making sure not to be too sudden as the red male’s breathing became faster.

Logan knelt in front of Roman. “Can I touch you?” He asked calmly.

After a moment, there was a shaky nod.

Logan gently held Roman’s shoulder and helped him sit upright, pushing him against the wall so he could lean on something as he gave his roommate the pill in his hand. Roman placed it in his mouth, gripping the glass in his own unsteady hand as he chugged the water down.

Roman’s breathing gradually became slower and calmer. He eventually let out a sigh and looked at Logan almost guiltily.

The navy-clad male simply stood up and nodded at Roman. “Next time please make one of us aware.” He spoke through the white noise the radio released, nodding at him as he walked back to his room.


	4. The therapy session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton goes to therapy, and has a terrible time.

Patton - 1:2PM - therapy

Patton squirmed uncomfortably under the therapist’s glare. He knew that the therapist couldn’t hurt him, it was just.... Patton didn’t really like her much. The silence was becoming unbearable, and Patton, who was avoiding eye contact at all times, almost wanted to break the silence. But he didn’t, instead eyeing the cream-coloured walls and the posters that clogged up the room, claiming that ‘Self-care is important!’ and “inspirational” stuff like that. It was useless, honestly. I mean, Patton knew that! He just.... wasn’t as good at acting for himself as others....! He shook off that thought, going back to scanning the plants dotting the window sills. There were lilies, and cacti, and-

“Ahem.” His therapist cleared her throat. Miss Crawley, as he should refer to her as- according to her, anyway. He didn’t like the Miss part. It made him uncomfortable- if she acted so high and mighty and her ego went so high as to make him refer to her as a literal superior, how could he talk to her about feelings?

Ugh, feelings. Patton didn’t like them. Who does?

“Patton.” The therapist snapped her fingers slightly.

“Hmmm?” He finally met her eyes, regretting it almost immediately.

“Good. Great, where do you want to start?” It was one of these days, then. Usually ‘Miss Crawley’ had something planned- well, by something, I mean interrogating Patton until he spoke about his emotions and thoughts. “How often have you been taking your pills?”

Oh great. The pills situation. He didn’t need them! He was perfectly fine!

“Only when I need them.” Patton replied indignantly.

The therapist buried her head into her hands. “Patton.” She sighed, sitting up. “I told you that you should take them if you’re feeling a dip, didn’t I?”

He bit his lip. He was feeling a dip right now, but... He’d be fine.

“Yeah.”

“So why didn’t you do what I said?”

Patton stood up. He’d had enough of this.

“Hey- wait-! Where are you-?” The therapist stood up as Patton walked out the door, making grabbing movements as she seemingly tried to grab thin air.

He shut the door before she could finish the question. He knew how it would end and he didn’t want to hear it.

Patton - 2:01PM - apartment

Patton walked inside, slowly shutting the door and putting on a smile. It wasn’t a bad day, it just wasn’t a good day either!

That’s what he told himself anyway.

He sat down on the couch, only noticing Logan once he had sat down. “Oh, hey Logan!”

Logan glanced up. He was previously looking at a computer, tapping away, but he had paused to talk to Patton. Aw, how sweet!

“Salutations Patton. Where have you been?”

“Therapy, silly!” Patton pulled a strained smile.

“Did anything out of the ordinary happen?”

“Hmmm? No, not at all! What makes you think that?”

“You seem off.” Logan muttered, mainly to himself. That didn’t mean Patton didn’t hear, though. “Do you perhaps want to switch a therapy session? I may have found what seems to be a suitable group therapy.”

“Oh? Have you?” Patton grinned, peeking over Logan’s shoulder. And sure enough, there, on the screen, was a group therapy session! It claimed that there was room for up to four patients at once- that means the whole apartment could go! “That’s great!” He nodded, grinning.

“Hmm.” Logan nodded. “Yes, it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Emile's group therapy session!


	5. Interval

The door to the apartment was always noisy.

It often squeaked when it opened, a loud screeching or a low groan. Sometimes it was a mixture of both, a quiet screech of the metal and the groaning of the wood merged into one. The apartment itself wasn’t old, or squeaky, so it was odd that only the door squeaked.

Those were the thoughts that ran through Virgil’s head as he opened the door, the wood releasing a low groaning noise. He heard shuffling around in Roman’s room, and as the princely-figure poked his head out, Virgil met his gaze.

“Yo.” He lazily saluted, slapping the sheets of paper in his hand down on the counter.

“Greetings~!” Roman called, already ducking back into his room.

“Hm.” Virgil leaned on the counter, shuffling through the different sheets. They were all drafts for a new dress, of course; what else would they be? The colours so far were green and yellow, maybe with a bit of black. He hadn’t quite decided on the design but he knew for sure that there will be some sort of attached cloak covering the shoulders.

Looking up, he spotted another sheet with scribbled writing.

He waked over and picked it up.

It was a quick note, explaining that Patton and Logan were at group therapy don the road, and they were welcome to join in.

Virgil checked the address.

They were at Emile’s, huh?

“Hey, Roman!”

“Hmmm?” Roman poked his head out of the door, seeing Virgil open the door.

“Come on Princey, we’re going to therapy.”

Roman inwardly groaned as he stepped out the door. Really?


	6. Lo-lo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hm.

_Patton - 4:25PM - group therapy_

The therapist’s room had posters all over the walls. Everywhere, I swear. They were all popular cartoons, or colourful self-love posters. These posters were more like gentle reminders though, instead of the forceful ones at Patton’s past therapist.

Patton shifted awkwardly in his seat. The new therapist was scribbling something down, talking to their (His? Her?) assistant. Well, I suppose they were a shared assistant, considering that they were in a rush to go anywhere and everywhere, to do who knows what.

“Oookay!” The therapist finally turned to the two males sat on the couch. “Hm. Is that all of you? I’m sure you said you were coming with 4 people...” They mumbled the last part.

“Ah, yes. We left the others a note, so it’s up to them if they wish to come.” Logan explained from next to Patton.

“Oh, that makes sense!” The therapist nodded their head. “Right, shall we do introductions?”

“Okay!” Patton nodded.

“Okay. I am Emile Picani, your therapist! I use he/they pronouns.” he added, nodding towards Patton.

“I’m Patton, he/him pronouns,” the cyan-wearing person grinned.

“I am Logan, he/him.” It was plainly stated in a fact-like manner, which Patton supposed it was- although it was spoken as more of a necessary interaction than a willing introduction.

The door swung open, and right at that moment was the time Virgil walked in, dragging Roman behind him.

Emile looked at the emo, something registering in his brain. He seemed to look Virgil up and down for a moment- at his pose, his expression- hell, even the way his hair was covering his face seemed to all add up to a conclusion in the therapist’s head.

“Ahh! Virgil!”

“Heya ‘mile.” Virgil mumbled, sitting onto the couch. “This is Roman.” Virgil gestured towards the most anxious figure in the room, who waved cautiously. “He’s a he/him too.”

“You know Virgil?”

“Yes, he’s one of my patients!”

“Ohh.”

“And I’m guessing you’re all in the blue leaflet apartment?”

“I- what does that mean?” Roman asked quietly, his confusion evident on his face.

“The blue leaflet you all supposedly received? The apartment you’re in? It’s called the Blue Leaflet Apartment!”

“Yes, I suppose so.”

“Okay!” Emile clapped his hands, and just like that, the session began.

Patton - 5:27PM - group therapy

The session had ended and they all walked into the waiting room. Virgil almost immediately pulled out his phone, glancing over the screen and reading the notifications he seemed to have received.

“Hey guys, would’ya mind if I headed out for a bit?” he asked, looking up.

“Hmm? No, of course not. Feel free. Though, I must ask, where are you going?”

“Oh, just hanging out with some friends.” Virgil shrugged the question off when his phone began buzzing. Someone was calling him. He glanced at the screen and grinned. “Yeah, that’s them. You guys go back, yeah?”

“Actually, I was going to go to the coffee shop.” Roman replied, his confidence seeming to have come back as Virgil walked off, the phone held to his ear as he mumbled something about the sky and how it packed his bag.

...What?

“Oh. If I may, could I come with you?” Logan turned to Roman.

“I- uh- yeah, sure.”

“So I’ll be going home alone then?” Patton asked. Despite his best attempts, it sounded rude.

“Yeah. If you want, I’ll stay with you, Pat~”

“No, it’s okay! You go with Lo-lo!”

“...Lo-lo?” Logan questioned, confused.

“Huh? If you don’t like it I won’t call you that!” Patton replied, waving slightly to Virgil as he walked out of the therapist’s.

“No, it’s okay.” replied Logan, and although he turned, Patton could see a faint blush crossing his cheeks before he turned around, out of sight.

“Come along then, Logan!” Roman took a deep bow, sweeping his hands towards the door- and despite his seeming confidence, Patton could tell he was terrified inside from the look in his eyes.

“Of course.”

Patton - 5:38PM - apartment

Patton entered the apartment, the door squeaking as he walked inside.

Hmm.

While the others were gone, he might check out their rooms! Just to see what they’ve decorated with, of course. Not because Patton was nosy! Not at all!

First of all, he checked his room.

There was a light wooden chest of drawers in one corner and a bed the same shade of wood in the other. Patton currently had the smallest room, as he had picked last, but he had also thought the others probably needed more room. Well, he said that, but the pile of cushions and teddy bears (that weren’t _all_ bears) in the corner of his room for when he was having a bad day said otherwise. The walls were the typical cream they had been when he first entered the apartment and there was a cyan, circular blanket spread onto the ground. A neat pile of blankets lay just behind the door, hidden from sight, and unless the person who walked in tried to open it fully they would stay there.

Patton nodded, seeing that it was all the way he had left it, and backed back into the shared part of the apartment.

Hm, where to next?

After a thoughtful exhale, Patton walked to Logan’s room and peeked inside. The first thing he noticed was that there was a star chart next to the window, which had pencil markings pointing out where the constellations were in the sky at the moment. Patton grinned, spinning to check out the rest of the room. There was a bookshelf with multiple nonfiction books. After further investigation, they were all ordered into alphabetical order. A desk sat in front of it, with a picture that was turned upside down, facing the wood, and a lone pen on top of his phone. There was no chair, as it was directly next to the bed, so Patton could only guess that Logan sat on the bed when he was doing his work. That was a funny thing to imagine. A wardrobe was directly across from the desk, at the farthest wall, and the floor was covered with a navy rug.

Virgil’s was purple. That was the only real way to describe it, with the walls covered in a purple fabric. The ground was still the creamy rug, though. The curtains had sPIDERS ON THEM THE CURTAINS HAD SPIDERS- Ignoring that fact, Patton took a further step in. The bed was dark wood and the covers were purple, and a chest of drawers was placed at the side. On the same wall the door was on, there were multiple posters from various bands. There was a shelf painted purple, with a diary (although the word diary was scribbled out with a small ‘notebook’ scribbled in the corner), a kindle and his phone, along with a small pile of papers. A corkboard was just above the shelf, with various sticky notes attached, all signed by different people. A few of the same names appeared, although there was one name that only appeared once. It seemed whoever was writing the notes was having a conversation with Virgil, and Patton had to wonder what that was about.

Roman’s practically screamed Disney. There were multiple Disney posters, with a collection of some of the movies and a TV. He brought a TV?! Not the point, Patton. Focus. The bed had red covers with light wood, the same colour as Patton’s chest of drawers in his room. The walls were the classic cream and as was the rug, leaving Patton to feel it was a bit plain. The curtains were red with a bit of gold thread dangling off the edges, and a chest of drawers was next to his bed. On the drawers was a remote and Roman’s phone, and... Well, that was about it. It seemed that Roman was... afraid, I suppose, of decorating.

Half an hour later, Roman and Logan came back.

Two hours after that, Virgil arrived.

Everyone was home safe.

:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed the title changed.  
> Just ignore that :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I made any mistakes! Leave a comment and kudos if you liked, too! Or don't, you can choose.


End file.
